


When the Devil complained about God's Hawaii shirt

by StarxRox



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Gen, People Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:33:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25284679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarxRox/pseuds/StarxRox
Summary: It's a continuation of detectivedeckerstar's story "When God walked the earth" and deals with the possible scenario of God appearing on earth after Season 4.
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Lucifer Morningstar, Dan Espinoza & Ella Lopez, God & Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 74





	When the Devil complained about God's Hawaii shirt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [detectivedeckerstar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/detectivedeckerstar/gifts).
  * Inspired by [When God Walked the Earth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24447868) by [detectivedeckerstar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/detectivedeckerstar/pseuds/detectivedeckerstar). 



> Since this story is a continuation of the one of detectivedeckerstar, I have pasted theirs into mine.
> 
> So please do me a favor and leave them some kudos as well, as half of the work for this "What if" was done by them.
> 
> If you see it, detectivedeckerstar, please tell me what you think about it and if you want to connect our stories to a series or if I should take it down from AO3, since its partly yours as well.

> The precinct had been running normally that day.
> 
> Chloe was at her desk working, going through paperwork from their latest case, filling out arrest reports.
> 
> Lucifer was helping, well not really, but attempting to help her finish them.
> 
> He went to pick up one of the folders on her desk, but Chloe slapped his hand away, stopping him from messing up her precisely organized piles.
> 
> Lucifer sighed loudly in annoyance and stood up from his chair, planning to head to the break room.
> 
> He hadn’t even taken a step away from her desk when he felt the air around him change. The usual sounds of precinct chatter faded away into the background.
> 
> Lucifer heard a voice from behind him.
> 
> “Hello, my son.”
> 
> Lucifer halted to a stop, not daring to move.
> 
> He felt it.
> 
> He could feel it in his bones.
> 
> He felt his presence.
> 
> The warmth and the holy aura that radiated from him, unreplicable, unlike any other being in the universe.
> 
> The feeling that he used to cherish before he was banished.
> 
> Now, this feeling made his skin prickle with disgust, anger and fear.
> 
> He knew who was behind him.
> 
> Lucifer turned around, staring where the being had just spoken a moment ago. Lucifer muttered under his breath, so quiet no one could hear him,
> 
> “Fuck.”

An elderly man with just as dark skin as Amenadiel stood in the middle of the precinct, smiling and wearing a bloody Hawaii with khaki trousers and sandals with neon green socks.

"Father! Don't you have any sense for fashion?"

Dan turned around, snapping his head first into Lucifer's direction, then staring at the stranger no one apparently had noticed walking in. 

Catching Ella's shocked expression he mouthed to her 'Lucifer's dad', which she answered with a mere confused shrug. 

"It is nice to see you, too. Please refrain from insulting my dressing style. I like that shirt!"

Some other officers started to notice the exchange in the precinct as well, since they stopped in the middle of their tasks and the general noise reduced to excited dumbfounded whispers. 

"You can't be serious, dad! Who even showed you that hideous stuff?!"

The man sighed in an annoyed manner, a manner several people present already familiar with as their local civilian consultant loved to express his annoyance with the same overdramatic sigh. 

"Son, I did not come here to discuss my appearance!" 

"Well, then you should have considered wearing something more presentable than this outfit from hell. Even my demons can dress more decent as you, dad. That's an accomplishment, considering they live in hell." 

By then most of the LAPD were aware of the tumultuous talk occuring in the main hall of the building and gathered there with their coworkers. 

Chloe, who returned from the bathroom, seemed not to be very fond of her colleagues noisy behaviour, while she hid her surprise very well in a deep frown, when she figured out the cause of such an unusual situation. 

"Son, do you honestly intend to keep squabbling about my taste of fashion? Here I thought you wanted to talk about other matte... Detective Decker, it's nice of you to join us." 

All eyes turned into her direction, especially those dark orbs of her partner, who seemed to visibly relax with her presence. 

"Detective?"

"Hey Lucifer. You did not mention, that your father wanted to visit us." 

"I couldn't, because somebody did not think about warning me in advance." 

She walked to the man, taking in the information her trained eyes as detective gave her. 

He was just a little bit taller than Lucifer, but wore his body in a different more casual way, tricking an unknowing watcher into believing that he was just a harmless old grandpa. Emanating an aura of calm, his presence seemed to have a soothing effect on others, while Chloe felt indifferent just like with other celestial beings. 

Holding out her hand and giving Lucifer's father her best emotionless, polite and professional smile she could manage, she greeted him. 

"Good Day, Mister Morningstar. I've heard a lot about you from my partner."

The almightly grinned warmly at her, looking directly into her eyes as if he tried to see into soul. 

"I hope, that not all was bad." 

There were some unsuccessful attempts of avoiding any laughing, resulting into undignified snorting or chocking sounds, when the man shoke Chloe's hand and she countered in a weary tone. 

"To be honest, there were some good things."

At this point, the main hall was packed with police officers from the different departments in their station, keeping their mouths and staying silent as good they could. 

Lucifer, who was aware of the overpopulated status of the hall, pinched his nose. 

"Dad, we might consider a relocation. It's almost as noisy here than back home with the others. I swear, some people are just too curious for their own good."

God lifted his eyebrows, slowly taking a glace at his surroundings for the first times, while he didn't seem to be very bothered of the viewers, while Chloe scolded Lucifer, who ignored her exasperation. 

"Lucifer, you are just as bad."

Then she shoke her head, signing the boys to follow her to one of the conference rooms and disappeared from the main hall.

One of the officers, who had been there from the beginning and even showed the elderly man the way in, asked then a question, that had been on everyone's mind. 

"If Lucifer's really the devil, does that mean we just saw the almighty God, who's apparently his father, and him bickering about a Hawaii shirt?" 

"Dave, shut up. There's no way Lucifer is THE Lucifer."

"But Amanda, you know how weird the shit is he does!" 

"It's weird, but our world is weird." 

"Has anybody ever managed to explain the day, where several officers tried to arrest him, before one shot at him and he disappeared in front of ALL THEIR EYES? Or the mess with ex lieutenant Pierce at the museum?" 

"Get back to work, Dave. You start to sound crazy." 

"Not you, too! I thought you were on my side, Kevin!" 

"Dave, that's just some bullshit Morningstar wants us to believe-"

"Alright, I shut up. But if that's truly god, then I'll reserve myself tje right to tell you all 'I TOLD YOU SO'" 

"You shall have it, though I doubt you'll ever need it." 

"Hey Dan, didn't you sleep with Lucifer's stepmother?" 

"Not now, Ella. Not now."


End file.
